Project Summary/Abstract The University of Mississippi proposes to establish the Glycoscience Center of Research Excellence (GlyCORE), a Phase I Center of Biomedical Research Excellence. Glycoscience is an essential and rapidly emerging field of biomedical science, and the challenging nature of glycoscience research requires tools and expertise that are not commonly found in the biomedical research community. The Administrative Core of GlyCORE will play a pivotal role in helping GlyCORE meet its core goal of developing a competitive, self- sustaining center of excellence in glycoscience through junior faculty development, research infrastructure development, and outreach to the regional community of investigators with interests in glycoscience. The Administrative Core will provide strategic planning and oversight of Research Core and funded investigator activity through a three component system, consisting of: GlyCORE Principal Investigators to handle day-to- day administration; an Internal Advisory Committee made of University of Mississippi experts knowledgeable in both the science and administration issues involved in forming a large research center; and an External Advisory Committee consisting of five members accomplished in diverse fields across glycoscience. These committees will administer awards for two research support programs through a process designed to prepare investigators for NIH peer review: a Junior Investigator (JI) program that will fund four concurrent three-year JI projects at $175,000 per year; and a Pilot Project Program that funds four new two year projects at $50,000 each per year. JIs and JI candidates will also participate in a professional development program for that includes partnering with experienced mentors in the field; formative evaluations to help guide JI development and the generation of milestones; and summative evaluations to evaluate performance and progress towards independent investigator status. The Administrative Core will also lead a campus-wide Faculty Recruitment Program to recruit new faculty in glycoscience, including the hire of a mid-career carbohydrate synthetic chemist to grow our institutional capacity for mentorship and collaboration. Finally, the Administrative Core will develop internal meetings to promote interaction between GlyCORE investigators and campus visibility of glycoscience, as well as an annual regional Mid-South Glycoscience Symposium to help bring together glycoscience investigators, disseminate Research Core capabilities to regional investigators, and introduce the University of Mississippi as a center for glycoscience research excellence. Working with the IAC, EAC, and the University of Mississippi Center for Research Evaluation, the Administrative Core will evaluate the effectiveness of these programs in developing junior faculty and increasing the visibility and reputation of glycoscience at the University of Mississippi. These activities, combined with ancillary activities to support GlyCORE investigator travel, grant proposal preparation and submission, and professional development, will establish GlyCORE as a new and exciting center of glycoscience research excellence.